


艾基

by HC_yan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, M/M, 假的生子注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_yan/pseuds/HC_yan
Summary: 有一段假车大概是假的现代AU借ABO世界生两个儿子（喂！注意护眼，谢谢大家）））





	艾基

1.  
伴随着「哇——」的一下亮哭泣声，一枚男婴呱呱坠地。

马歇尔小心的从护士手中接过刚洗干净的婴儿，怀抱着初生的孩子，他俯下身去，把襁褓中的小天使凑到刚生产完的丈夫面前。  
艾森豪威尔一袭白色病号服，眼角那因为生产而噙着的泪珠在通透病房的映衬下变得晶莹。脱力的他勉强侧过头去吻了吻孩子的面颊。

「谢谢你，艾克。」  
你们永远不会知道，老来得子是一种怎样的幸福。

「我们能叫他艾基么,乔治？」  
握着孩子的柔软的小手，艾森豪威尔抬起眼睛看向自己的伴侣，征求他的同意。

「我听你的。」  
马歇尔笑了，布满皱纹的眼角间，流露出的满是幸福，那种让人无故酸鼻子抹眼泪的幸福。

「艾基，以后小宝贝就叫艾基了，好不好？」  
新生的孩子，小手一张一合的想去抓父亲的手指，像是听懂了父亲的呼唤，他咧开嘴咯咯的笑了起来。

马歇尔和艾森豪威尔的目光对上了，眼神交汇中这对结合近十年的夫夫决定，要好好守护他们的小天使，要宠他一辈子。  
吻去丈夫滑落的泪珠，马歇尔为爱人掖了掖被角，叫他安心休息。

「我，我不知道怎么的，控制不住，上帝啊，我太幸福了乔治。」  
红着鼻子的艾森豪威尔哭得上气不接下气，心里流过的暖流让他的怎么都止不住泪水。

「我知道，我知道... …」

2.  
「嗯？小艾基是在等爸爸会家吗，来过来，让爸爸抱抱。」  
些许是听到了开门的声音，三岁的艾基一步一晃地走到门口。听懂了爸爸在说什么的他张开双手，嘴里还含含糊糊地说着爸爸抱抱。

一晃三年过去了，艾森豪威尔辞去了工作在家写书带孩子，马歇尔在请了半年假以后开始了朝七晚五的工作作息。  
他现在是公司的首席顾问，在他的办公室里不管是写字台上还是沙发旁的茶几上都摆有丈夫和孩子的照片。  
看着这些恩爱温馨的相片，并不是所有人都会捂着心口直呼「oh, so sweet」的。

这不，你看任远东事务首席顾问的麦克阿瑟，他每次有事去找马歇尔的时候都会故意撇开视线不去看那些照片。据马歇尔的秘书泰勒说啊，有一次麦克阿瑟气势汹汹地推门进来，径直走向写字台，啪的就把桌上的相框倒扣了过来。马歇尔呢也不甘示弱，擦擦相框上的灰尘，重新把它摆正，两个人就这么僵持不下。真的是，都一把年纪了，那幅场景啊如果不是亲眼所见你是一定不会，不，一定不敢相信的！  
嗯，泰勒如是说。  
其实这件事公司中人都是有有所耳闻的，嗯，不知道内情的至少知道有一天麦克阿瑟从马歇尔的办公室摔门而出后冲着秘书开口就骂，「妈的又不是那个肖蒙帮生孩子，他请个屁半年产假啊！」  
嗯，公司众人如是说。

 

3.  
「乔治你回来了啊。」  
一如往常的，艾森豪威尔在厨房为一家人准备晚餐。而马歇尔也同以往一样，轻声步到爱人身后环住他的腰。

「你先带艾基去洗手，晚餐马上就好了。」  
在伴侣额上落下一吻后马歇尔心满意足地领着艾基去洗手。

每天重复的生活在马歇尔家丝毫不会显得乏味，就算每天再怎么辛苦，孩子的欢笑声总能让这家人在一天的繁忙后放松下来。就算是经验老道的马歇尔在面对尔虞我诈的职场时也会感到些许力不从心。马歇尔每天早上睁眼时想到第一件事就是想什么时候能下班回家，因为在这里有他亲密的爱人和刚降生的小天使，在这里它可以放下所有防备，在这里他可以呼吸家里让他安心的空气。

孩子奶声奶气唤自己papa的软糯童音和爱人身上因哺乳而留下的香甜信息素，呵，麦克阿瑟是永远不会体会到的。  
嗯，马歇尔如是想着。

 

4.  
「艾基，daddy这几天不在家，你要和这位姐姐好好相处好吗？」  
艾森豪威尔给孩子喂好奶，用手绢擦了擦孩子嘴角溢出的奶水,虽然已经断奶很久了，但，小孩子不总是离不开他们那个奶瓶吗？指着一旁新来的保姆，他亲昵地亲了亲小宝贝的脸颊。  
「不要嘛，我不要daddy走。」  
预料之中的，艾基并不想要艾森豪威尔离开，他一把抱住爸爸的脖子，好像这样能阻止爸爸一样。看着小宝贝这一眼的泪水汪汪艾森豪威尔心疼极了。要不是新书发行，应出版商的邀请出席一个座谈会，艾森豪威尔才不会选择出差呢！

「艾基乖，daddy就离开三天。三天后保证回来好吗？」  
尝试安抚怀中哭着的小可爱，艾森豪威尔一遍揉着他的头发一遍轻嘬艾基的额头。

「为什么daddy不带艾基一起去？」  
为了更好的照顾孩子，艾森豪威尔在怀上艾基后就辞了职一心打算做全职爸爸。写书也是在艾基满一岁半时开始的，也就是说艾基出生到现在他还没有离开过爹地。

「因为，嗯，因为小艾基要daddy地照顾papa呀。」艾森豪威尔放低音量凑到艾基耳边，如果papa不好好吃饭你要告诉daddy哦，好吗。嘘，这是我们的小秘密，小艾基当daddy的眼线，不许告诉papa哦！」

「好！如果papa不好好吃饭艾基一定告诉daddy！然后daddy地打papa的屁股！」  
小孩子就是这样，很容易就被新的信息转移注意力。你瞧，刚刚还哭鼻子抱着艾森豪威尔不让他走的艾基，现在已经破涕为笑，牵着保姆的手站在门口向爹地告别呢。

打乔治的屁股... …嗯，有的时候童言无忌还是挺可爱的，但愿艾基不要说漏嘴… …  
嗯，艾森豪威尔如是想着。

5.  
「求求您了医生，让我进去！我求求您！… …」

这就是火急火燎赶到医院的马歇尔看到的第一幕。自己深爱的丈夫颤抖地抓着医生的手臂，央求着他放自己进隔离病房。  
艾森豪威尔打电话给丈夫的时候马歇尔正在开会，静音的手机无声地喧叫着，艾森豪威尔急得都快哭出来了，情急之下他一个电话打给布莱德雷，请求好友前去马歇尔的部门找他。  
找到马歇尔的时候他正在处理文件，听到消息的马歇尔掏出手机，看着屏幕上显示的近十通的未接电话，他扔下文件推门就走，把正好想要推门进来的泰勒吓了个不轻。

「艾克，艾克，不会有事的，艾克，听我说，冷醒下来。」

见到马歇尔出现在医院，艾森豪威尔近乎是一下扑倒了马歇尔的怀中，宽实的胸脯，熟悉的气味，可以依靠的人，艾森豪威尔控制不住的哭了出来。

「都怪我，都怪我，乔治，医生不让我进去看小艾基，我听见他在找爸爸找爹地，我要进去乔治！我要进去... …」再也没有力气支撑住自己的身体，艾森豪威尔双腿一软险些倒在地上，好在马歇尔及时拉住了他。

好不容易哄着艾森豪威尔坐下休息，马歇尔一人前去了一生的办公室。

「真的有这么严重吗医生？我是说，艾基他得了什么病。」  
与医生面对面坐着，马歇尔面上的神情比在谈判桌上还严肃那么几倍，只是在他那禁皱的眉间显露出了不易察觉的破绽。

「恐怕是的马歇尔先生，艾基患上了猩红热，恐怕… …」  
医生摇了摇头，没有继续往下说。

「我明白了。」沉默，半晌，马歇尔推开椅子径直离开了医生办公室。

「嘿，小艾基不要害怕，你不会有事的，daddy在这里。」  
回到病房前的走廊上，马歇尔发现艾森豪威尔已经不在一旁的铁质连排座上了。他的丈夫站在隔离病房前，隔着玻璃朝儿子回挥手，安慰儿子不要害怕。

「小艾基最勇敢了对不对，等你病好了daddy和papa带你去动物园玩好不好？」也不知道艾基到底能不能隔着玻璃听到艾森豪威尔的话，病房里的小艾基渐渐平静了下来。像是睡着了一般，他的呼吸渐渐平缓了下来，就像是每天听完艾森豪威尔讲完睡前故事那样，安静乖巧地睡在自己的专属小枕头上。  
艾森豪威尔似乎还能听到艾基的声音，那个小家伙总是喜欢在他读睡前故事的时候问这问那，每次都是到最后一个故事结束了，还没有睡着。隔着生死，艾森豪威尔似乎还能感受到艾基的温度，躺在自己臂弯里的艾基咯咯地笑着，不时地打个小奶嗝。

「艾克... …」  
马歇尔轻声唤了唤丈夫。

「嘘」艾森豪威尔回过头去朝着马歇尔比了个小声点的手势，「艾基睡着啦... …他睡着了... …」  
6.  
辞退了感染艾基猩红热的保姆，马歇尔又向公司请了一个月的假，他要亲自陪伴在爱人身边。自打艾基夭折，艾森豪威尔的鼻子和眼睛总是红通通的。家里每一处有关于艾基的记忆对于他来说无异于一把刀子，直捅心脏最柔软的地方。

转眼一个月的时间过去了，马歇尔不得不回公司工作，鬼知道在他离开的这段日子里麦克阿瑟又说了什么关于他的坏话。

在马歇尔回去工作的前一天晚上他接到了艾森豪威尔的老师，自己的老朋友福克斯.康纳的电话。  
电话里康纳向马歇尔询问了艾森豪威尔的情况，还表示自己可以代替他陪着艾森豪威尔。

欣然接受了康纳的好意，第二天马歇尔特意等到康纳来了才出门。

「老师？您怎么来了？」显然，马歇尔并没有吧康纳要来的消息告诉艾森豪威尔。

「乔治也要回去工作啊，我这把退休了的老骨头，来看看学生不行吗？对不起艾克，关于艾基的事，我很抱歉。」

师生二人送走了马歇尔，在康纳开导的几个月时间里艾森豪威尔基本上从艾基夭折的悲痛中走了出来。说基本是一定的，没有哪位母亲，或者说是父亲会真正接受自己孩子过世的事实。

7.  
推开家门，马歇尔向室内张望了一番，并没有在厨房发现那个预想中的身影。蓦地，一股熟悉的气味从房间飘下楼，是信息素的味道！

艾基去世后，因为过度悲伤，艾森豪威尔的信息素时常紊乱，如此浓郁的信息素，不仅预示着艾森豪威尔心结的渐松，更意味着，他发情了。

「乔治... …难受」浓郁的信息素向马歇尔袭来，热浪似的，冲的他头有点晕。在omgea信息素的冲击下本来就控制不住自己的alpha在看到房间内的场景后更是被激得神情恍惚，下身的欲望久违地硬了起来。  
艾森豪威尔倒在床上，衣襟大开，浑身因发情而变得通红。眼角晶莹的生理泪水更是衬得他软绵可口。艾森豪威尔整个人不能自抑地蜷缩在一起，小屁股一下一下地蹭着被子，似乎这样能找生理上的解脱。

「别动。」欲望牵引着马歇尔，一把把他拽上了床，「我来帮你。」居高俯视着艾森豪威尔马歇尔开始疯了一般地撕扯他的衣服。

「嗯，啊，乔治，求你进来... …」根本不需要过多的前戏，艾森豪威尔的后穴止不住地往外淌着水，两人在一通啃咬过后他央求着丈夫进入自己。

「是的，我的艾克。」马歇尔何尝不想满足自己的欲望，肿胀的下身不断地叫嚣着进入他进入他，这种想法不断地刺激着大脑，可他又害怕爱人因此受伤。不过在看到那软糜的小洞后，这种顾虑显然就被他抛在脑后了。

伸手去拿床头柜里放着的避孕套，半途中被艾森豪威尔扯着袖子阻止了。

「別，乔治，我想，嗯啊，我想再要个孩子。」

沙哑的嗓音，还有眼睛里的那一汪水，该死的。

室内的温度高到了极致，猛烈的抽插过后马歇尔低吼着尽数射入了爱人的子宫。

 

8.  
「爹地这是谁啊？」

五岁的约翰坐在沙发上翻着家庭相册，一张照片上发现daddy抱着一个自己从来没有见过的孩子。照片里，那个陌生小孩，daddy和papa，三个人坐在花园里的秋千上。

「这个啊，是约翰的哥哥，叫艾基。」艾森豪威尔揉了揉约翰的脑袋笑答。

「我的哥哥？但是我为什么我从来没有见过他？」歪着脑袋，约翰问道。

「那是因为啊... …」

微风拂过窗帘，洁白的帘布顺着春风的心意飞舞着。

「那是因为，哥哥他太可爱了，上帝就问他，小艾基啊，你愿不愿意和我走。」

「诶？那哥哥不要daddy和papa了吗？哥哥真不听话！」小约翰气极了，他还以为他的哥哥是因为淘气而不顾爹地和爸爸的感受跟上帝离开的。

「不是的，虽然哥哥他化成小天使和上帝离开了，但是他会经常来daddy的梦里呀，他会跟daddy讲发生了什么有意思的事情，在上帝身边，哥哥不会生病，也就不用吃药不用打针。虽然daddy也很想他，但是他现在很开心哦。好了，我们的小约翰要去睡午觉了，把相册合起来好嘛？」

听话地合上了相册，约翰蹦下沙发把相册送回了书架上的空隙处，他想起什么似的，一阵小跑近乎是跳到了艾森豪威尔的身上。

「daddy放心！如果上帝来找我，我一定不会跟他走的！我要永远和papa和daddy在一起！」

约翰的小嘴信誓旦旦地向父亲承诺，琥珀色的眼睛里满是认真，艾森豪威尔的影子倒映在那两颗宝石中。

「哦？那约翰要说话算话啊。」

「嗯！」

**Author's Note:**

> 低价出售眼药水，有没有要的？


End file.
